


Feeling Alive

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam admits to Gene he couldn't feel a thing in Hyde. (post 2x08)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Alive

One night Sam tells Gene what it was like to go home. He’s a bit pissed, to be pouring his heart out like that, but Gene’s sharp eyes pierce through the alcohol-induced fug and anchor him, watching intently.

 

“What about now?” He asks unexpectedly, once Sam’s talked himself hoarse. “Can you feel anything now?” He pinches the back of Sam’s hand experimentally.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What about now?” To Sam’s utter bewilderment, Gene lifts his hand to Sam’s cheek, coarse thumb tracing broad strokes across skin.

 

“Yes, I-“

 

“Don’t bloody leave again.” Gene snaps. Kisses him, closed-mouthed and firm.

 

“…Okay. I won’t.”


End file.
